When Ino Watches Kichiku Megane!
by xXSlasherXx
Summary: BL yaoi games are a very bad influence in a certain Yamanaka. Will contain M/M sex!


**AN: **I don't own the characters of Naruto…well…at least not in reality. ;)

**When Ino Watches Kichiku Megane!**

Upon returning home to the apartment that she shared with her boyfriend of nine months, Naruto Uzumaki, with a few groceries and essentials, 20 year old Ino Yamanaka's mind had been drifting off into the clouds over a certain topic regarding the love of her life's happiness.

It may have been a silly thought…but Ino couldn't help but think that Naruto wasn't _fully _satisfied in bed. Of course, if Naruto had heard that little thought, he probably would've laughed and told his girlfriend that she was being ridiculous. Naruto and Ino had a relationship based more on intimacy than sex, but when they _did _get physical, it was slow and passionate and full of desire. Things got so hot one might've thought their actions would set their entire apartment on fire.

The two lovers made love every few days, but it wasn't the center of their relationship…still…Ino just couldn't help but get this sinking feeling that after they had both climaxed, her Naruto wasn't _fully _pleased. Ino wanted so desperately to talk about it with him…but Naruto was always so cheerful and unperturbed that she thought that if she asked him he truly would've had no clue that she was talking about.

Maybe Ino _was _just being silly; true, there were certain things that she as a woman couldn't do to satisfy the cravings Naruto had in the past.

Ino sighed, setting the groceries down on the kitchen counter and then looked out of the window over the sink at the glow of the afternoon sun slowly setting over the village, giving everything a placid atmosphere.

But what if…

"Babe! You're home!" Naruto's cheerful voice made Ino nearly jump out of her skin; she was so deep in thought that she didn't even hear the door to the bathroom down the hall or the footsteps of Naruto coming.

"Naruto!" Ino squealed happily, hopping over the counter and throwing her arms around Naruto's neck. She realized then that Naruto had just gotten out of the shower; there were droplets of water and the scent of body-wash still fresh on his skin. His usually spiky blond was wet and matted down over his forehead. He was wearing nothing more than a navy towel around his waist and the exquisite necklace he won from current Hokage Tsunade dangling from his neck.

"When did you get back from Sunagakure?" Ino said, pulling back to beam up at that cheerful smile she so greatly missed. "I thought your mission was going to take longer than planned?"

Naruto grinned as he scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, well…the missing nin we were tracking there sort of got cold feet and put a kunai in his own heart before we were able to get to him. So, of course, the mission ended early."

Ino giggled and then shook her head. "To have traveled so far for nothing, how troublesome…"

Naruto chuckled. "Someone's been spending a little _too _much time with Shikamaru(AN: I like both of Shikamaru's phrases 'how troublesome' and 'what a drag' so I'll use the Japanese version for this story.)."

Ino playfully shoved Naruto's shoulder. "Shut up!"

How Ino loved being with Naruto; it was as though things always lit up whenever he was there. Only minutes of being back and he already had Ino in a bubbly mood. But still…that question Ino had been aching to ask Naruto…

Naruto kissed Ino's forehead and put his arms around her waist, pulling her to his bare chest. "I've missed you."

Ino's blue eyes stared into Naruto's equally blue ones.

Ino tried to keep her mind from going into the pink-skied, cotton candy-clouded, rose field that was her love for Naruto to ask the question that had been plaguing her like a piranha chewing at her flesh.

"Naruto…" Ino whispered innocently. "Can ask you a question?"

Naruto kissed his lover's nose. "Anything."

"Promise me you won't get mad." Ino's eyes had gone from loving to nervous in a second.

Naruto noticed this change in mood and became quickly confused at Ino's sudden uneasiness. "I promise; is there something wrong, Ino?"

"No! No!" she automatically answered. "Naruto…I just want to know if…well…if you…if you ever…well…"

"If I ever…?" he urged.

Ino began to nervously bounce on the balls of her feet. "I was wondering if you ever miss…"

"If I ever miss what?" Naruto demanded.

Ino swallowed back her uncharacteristic modesty and then decided to force it all out.

Heat crept onto her cheeks as she found the will to blurt it out. "Naruto, do you ever miss…being an Uke?"

"_HUH?!"_

Ino then began to fidget. "Well…do you?"

Ino had always known of and been happily accepting of her boyfriend's bisexuality. Naruto had been with Sasuke Uchiha for a good year and a half before Sasuke abandoned the village _and _Naruto in his quest for power, going under the wing of Orochimaru. Everyone in the village knew of their relationship the same way they knew of Tsunade's being Hokage.

Naruto had fallen in love with Ino over a mission to retrieve information from the Waterfall Village.

Here they were months later, Naruto completely over Sasuke and head over heels in love with Ino.

"Ino! I…I…How…What makes you ask something like that?!" Naruto sputtered, his face nearly as red as a tomato.

Ino continued to fidget. "Well…I know when you were with Sasuke, he was the dom…so I was just wondering…if you ever miss…you know…being on bottom?"

Naruto gaped down at the blonde girl in utter horror. "Ino…_where _is this coming from?"

Ino sighed.

Might as well spill the beans. "Naruto…it's just…I just sometimes can't help but feel that I'm only giving you…well…_half _of what you want."

Naruto scoffed. "Ino, that's ridiculous. I love you for _you_, not what's between your legs."

Ino blushed deeply.

Naruto immediately recoiled in fear. "I…that came out wrong! What I meant was―!"

Ino giggled and placed her index finger to Naruto's lips, shushing him. "Don't trip over your words, Uzumaki. I've missed you, and I want to make up for lost time, if you get where I'm going…"

A devilish gleam went into Ino's eyes as her hands slowly ran up Naruto's now dry chest and snaked around his arms again.

Naruto's eyes returned the mischievous glint as he scooped Ino into his arms and carried her bridal-style to their bedroom. Naruto placed Ino the blue covers of the square bed and immediately climbed over her. Ino giggled into Naruto's mouth as she unfolded the blue towel and gently pulled it until it was fully removed from Naruto's person and flung it away onto the floor.

Naruto's member was already growing hard at the sensation of Ino submissively pinned under him.

Ino's body was already flushed with heat at the feeling of Naruto's bare body on top of hers. Naruto did seem to be quite content with being with Ino, she could tell from the way his hands were gently trailing under her casual-day orange shirt and gently fondling her breasts through the lace of her white bar.

But then an idea struck her…

"Naruto," Ino spoke after letting out a moan at Naruto professionally massaging the two mounds of flesh. "I want to try something…"

Naruto playfully inclined his head. "Oh? And what might that me, my kinky little Ino?"

Ino gave Naruto's lips a kitten lick. "Get on your back."

Naruto felt a spark of excitement rush through him at Ino's command. "You got it, pretty lady."

Naruto eagerly climbed off of Ino and jumped onto his back in the middle of the bed. His erection was standing up at a good nine inches, and Ino hungrily eyed it. Ino did her best to control herself as she got off the bed and picked up Naruto's headband that was sitting on the nightstand.

"What are you up to, Ino?" Naruto said teasingly, licking his lips.

Ino smirked. "Oh, you'll see, honey."

Not waiting another second, Ino tied the front of the headband over Naruto's eyes. Naruto trembled with excitement; this was certainly new. All of Ino's and Naruto's sexual encountered had consisted only of roses petals littered over the floor and bed and candles burning in the background.

Ino yanked two long strands of hair out of her head and tied the thin in a tight circle around his wrist.

"Ino?" Naruto could feel Ino's actions, but he couldn't see a thing due to the headband tied over his eyes.

"Just relax, Naru-kun," she purred into the shell of his ear, and then went to the other side of the bed to repeat the same action on Naruto's other wrist.

Naruto was completely clueless as to what Ino was up to.

Ino then placed her hands into the appropriate seal and began to focus her chakra into the strands of hair wrapped around Naruto's wrists. The blonde locks glowed with a blue tint around Naruto's wrist.

"Hey!" Naruto exclaimed, sensing the chakra flowing around his wrists and then struggling to get up; but his hands remained pinned.

Ino giggled. "Sorry, Naruto-kun, but you're not going _anywhere_."

Naruto then realized his girlfriend wanted to play BDSM tonight, and it got him harder.

He grinned. "Oh, mistress, you're not going to hurt me, are you?"

Ino laughed ominously; if only her beloved Naruto knew what she had in store for him. She began to discard her clothing, starting with her shirt, then her sandals, pants, bra, and then her panties.

When she stood above Naruto, as naked as he was, she reached into her hair and gracefully pulled her band that kept it in a ponytail, whipping her hair until it fell freely over her shoulders.

Naruto loved it when she did that, set her hair free in that seductive manner. It was a shame that he couldn't see it tonight.

Ino then walked to the edge of the bed, the moon having risen in the night sky lighting up her mesmerizing curves.

"So, Naruto," Ino teasingly called. "Are you ready?"

"Ready? For what?" Naruto innocently responded.

Ino placed her hands in the seal position again. "For your surprise, silly."

Naruto's heart was pounding in his chest from sheer excitement. "Bring it on."

_Time for that little Sexy Jutsu of yours to be put to work, _Ino thought.

"Okay, here it comes." Ino sang evilly. _"TRANSFORM!"_

"Ino?!" Naruto cried in confusion.

Why had she just transformed into…_whatever _she had just transformed into?

Naruto heard a devious chuckled that was quite…deep. Too deep to be Ino's. He felt the mattress sink in as Ino crawled onto the bed and grabbed the headband covering Naruto's eyes.

As Ino pulled the headband off, Naruto began rambling. "Ino, just what are you up to you sneaky ― _WHAT THE HELL?!"_

Crouched over Naruto was…a naked male version of Ino! His long platinum locks fell over his muscular shoulder and partly over his blue eye. His chest was well sculpted and defined and had a beautiful eight-pack. His legs and thighs were beautifully sculpted as were the biceps of his arms. His jaw was square and his chin had a beautiful cleft.

"INO!" Naruto boomed in fear and outrage. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!"

The male-Ino put his fingers to Naruto's lips.

"Shhhh, calm yourself, little fox." His voice was huskily velvet and teasing, as though it was caressing Naruto's nerves. "We're going to have some fun tonight, you and I."

"INO!" Naruto squirmed against his bonds. "CUT IT OUT! CHANGE BACK!"

The male-Ino inclined his head. "Who's this Ino you keep talking about? I'm _Inoru_, and tonight, this hot little ass of yours is all mine."

In Ino's head, she was laughing manically; reading book after book of yaoi was going to come in handy tonight. Researching up on how dominant a seme usually was and playing the crazy yaoi game Kichiku Megane was going to pay off tonight; she did her best to put up the image of a seductive male to help get Naruto in the mood. It was going to be new grounds for her, penetrating her lover.

She was a girl, for crying out loud. She was supposed to be the one getting taken, not the other way around…but, this was for Naruto. It was about him getting _all _of his needs satisfied. Ino knew that the jutsu had now given her, well, a _member_, but she tried to keep her cool to maintain the image of a male. If felt different, her reproductive parts…dangling. But she could get used to it if it meant pleasuring Naruto.

"Ino! Come on, this isn't funny!" Naruto growled.

The male-Ino, now introduced as Inoru, grabbed the back of Naruto's hair and roughly yanked his head back.

"Call me Ino one more time and I'm going to fuck your little ass so hard you want be able to walk straight for a _month_," he growled.

Naruto let out a timid squeak and then went quiet.

Inoru smirked. "Good boy."

And then his face flew into the nape of Naruto's neck, licking, sucking, and biting at his collarbone.

Naruto shuddered. "I…Ino…"

Then he remembered the orders of his now male mate.

"I…Inoru…" he groaned.

Inoru smirked while his true person giggled in her mind. Ino was going to dominate her boyfriend tonight. Yeah, not many girls get that kind of opportunity. But for some reason, it got Ino even hotter.

Now, Inoru trailed his mouth up and down Naruto's chest before coming back up to lick and pinch his nipples until they grew into little nubs. Naruto moaned. It had been so long since he felt this, another male doing what Ino ― Inoru ― was doing.

Naruto's entire body trembled under the touch of his girlfriend's male alter ego. Inoru trailed down between Naruto's thighs, stopping to admire his beautiful erection before lifting up Naruto's thigh and trailing the tip of his tongue up Naruto's inner thigh.

Naruto stifled laughed. "That…tickles…"

Inoru grinned before trailing his tongue down to Naruto's sac, teasing and gently licking at them both.

Naruto's head thrashed back and forth.

"What's wrong, little fox?" Inoru whispered against Naruto's sac. "Is this too much for you?"

Naruto's pleading eyes looked down at the merciless male.

"What a shame…" Inoru trailed his tongue up the length of Naruto's shaft. "I guess you won't last very long through this."

Before Naruto could even ask what he meant, his member was engulfed in the warm wetness of Ino/Inoru's mouth. As his head bobbed up and down, Naruto helplessly thrashed and moaned, wanting so desperately to touch his lover's head.

_This is it, _Ino nervously thought, bringing her male fingers finger to her mouth after removing the mouth from Naruto's manhood. _I hope I do this right…_

Inoru put three fingers into his mouth coating them with saliva, before putting the tip of his index finger to Naruto's entrance. Never once had Ino thought she would be doing this type of thing to Naruto, male _or _female…this whole thing was pretty much improvised, so she had to keep the character up.

Slowly, Inoru pushed his finger into Naruto's entrance.

He looked up as Naruto let out a pleased moaned and arched his back.

As much as Naruto would've hated to admit…he did sort of miss this. He didn't once think about it out of all the times he was with Ino; he never would've compared different sexual experiences with Sasuke to his ones with Ino — never. But his body was then reminded of how much he loved being touched there.

"Another," he begged.

Underneath the male body, Ino felt that she shouldn't have been enjoying the way Naruto was moaning and begging for her current state to have its way with him — it was supposed to be the other way around. But even though this was all for Naruto…she couldn't help but feel oh so powerful at seeing Naruto beg and writhe for touch.

Inoru smiled cockily before inserting another finger, going deeper.

"How's that?" he huskily asked, scissoring Naruto's tight opening.

Naruto simply moaned in reply. "Ino…ru…_INORU!"_

"That's it, little fox," he growled. "Say my name…"

Naruto groaned when he felt Inoru's fingers leave his body. But as he saw him reach past him over to the nightstand and pull out a bottle of lube…

Naruto gasped. "Y-You…You're…_YOU'RE GONNA—?"_

Inoru smirked down at the helpless boy and squirted the strawberry-scented lube into his hand. "Oh yes, I'm going to give you want. What you _crave_…"

Naruto actually stopped to examine the situation: Ino, his _girlfriend_, had just transformed into a guy and was about to _fuck _him!

Was he really gonna let it happen?

He watched in fascination as Inoru moaned upon contact with his lube-covered hand. He must've gotten lost in the moment, because he began to gently pump his hips into his hand, still gripping the beautiful erection.

Hell yes, he was going to let it happen.

Inoru climbed over his prey and dived down, capturing Naruto's mouth in a deep kiss, shoving his tongue into the wet caverns. This being the first and only time Ino ever penetrated someone, or had something on her to penetrate someone with, Inoru placed the tip of his member at Naruto's hole.

After Inoru took his mouth off of Naruto's, Naruto panted up at him. "Please…undo the bonds."

Inoru smiled. "As you wish, my pet."

And the chakra faded from the strands of hair tied around Naruto's wrist. Naruto's arms went around Inoru's neck and his legs around the male's waist.

"Do it," Naruto panted. "Put it inside me. Don't hold back…take me."

Inoru's blue eyes widened.

_Whoa… _Ino thought, completely awestruck. _This is…_

Naruto was pinned under Inoru, and on the inside, Ino was completely shocked at seeing her boyfriend's submissive side. Inoru swallowed, feeling nervous. But…slowly…he pushed in…his shaft going into Naruto's tight heat.

_Oh GOD! _Ino screamed in her head.

The tight, wet flesh surrounding Inoru was like nothing ever felt before.

Naruto moaned as he felt the tip brush over his spot.

Inoru couldn't control it any longer; as the male instincts kicked in, he began to thrust into wildly thrust into Naruto's body. Naruto moaned and screamed and held on for dear life to the male thrusting into him. Growling, Inoru reached down and began to pump Naruto's length in sync with his thrusts.

"Ahhhh! AH! INO!" Naruto screamed. "INO! INO!"

Through the pleasure, Inoru growled down at Naruto, "Inoru."

But Naruto didn't even seem to hear; he kept screaming, "INO! INO! INO!"

Inoru didn't even argue back; he was close…so close…

Naruto's back arched as he shot his load across both their chests. Ino's orgasm erupted through her male body; since she was not truly male, she didn't shot anything into Naruto, but her orgasm was intense nonetheless.

Inoru growled in pleasure as he came and then fell down onto Naruto's chest, panting heavily.

"Wow…" Naruto panted.

Inoru grinned and then innocently looked up at Naruto.

"So…" _POOF! _And the original female Ino was lying on Naruto. "…how was I?"

Naruto gave Ino a bitter grin. "That was the first time I ever felt full like that…in _ages_…what made you decided to pull this little trick, Ino?"

Ino shrugged. "I just wanted to make sure you were always satisfied Naru-koi."

Naruto kissed Ino's blonde locks. "A warning would be nice next time."

Ino scoffed. "Like you would actually have agreed to let _Inoru _have you."

"I don't know about Inoru." Naruto kissed Ino again. "But I'd love for Ino to let me have her the natural way next time."

Ino blushed and then lovingly kissed Naruto's nose. "Okay, Naru-kun…but…admit it…you wouldn't mind going another round with Inoru every now and then."

Ino then yawned and fell asleep in the bed.

Naruto gently climbed out of bed to go clean himself off, but then stopped to look back at the beautiful sleeping girl in his bed. He smiled remembering when she had been Inoru.

Maybe…she had a point on that little statement of hers.

Naruto grinned and patted the back of his lover's head before going to the bathroom, careful not to awaken her.


End file.
